


Wolf Moon

by dirtbaghood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbaghood/pseuds/dirtbaghood
Summary: Sorry if this sucks, this is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, this is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction.

_Aaron McCall_

I sat in the back of Lydia's car, she is driving me home. Then I'm gonna see Isaac. Scott does not like the fact that we are talking but I don't care. "Thank you, Lydia." I said to her as she pulled into my drive way. "You're welcome, just make sure to use a condom with Isaac." she said making me blush. "Shut up." I said and got out of the car. I walked  up to the house. I walked in and ran up the stairs. My mom isn't off yet. I walked to my room and went to my closet and grabbed a maroon colored crewneck and black skinny jeans. I put them on and a pair of warn out combat boots and a black beanie over my black curly hair. 

I heard my doorbell ring. It must be Isaac, I looked myself over in the mirror satisfied with my look. I grabbed my phone and my black cross body purse. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I saw the tall, curly blonde, blue eyed Isaac. He was wearing a loose fitted leather jacket and blacky skinny jeans with warn out, black combat boots. I smiled, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Isaac said. "You know how I feel about surprises." I said and shut the door behind me. I saw him smile, "I know, it's cute when you get mad." Isaac flirted. "Thanks." I said smiling. Isaac grabbed my hand as we started walking down the street. "Does Scott know that we are going out tonight?" he asked. "No, I just hope we can have a night without werewolves." I said not thinking. "No werewolves? not even me?" he asked acting hurt. "Isaac, you are the only werewolf that I want." I said smiling. "Well, you are the only human I want." Isaac said smiling. I smiled and he kissed my lips. I melted into the kiss snaked my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my toes. I felt him pull me close to him. 

_Isaac Lahey_

I felt electrical currents run through me as I shot up. I felt my self almost shift. I looked up and I saw a girl and she wasn't Aaron. "Where's Aaron?" I asked her. "Shut up, they have her hidden, probably in this building." She said. I let my self hear everything around me looking for Aaron's heart or a scream. "I have to find her." I said as she helped me up. "We can do that, you just need to hold on." She said. I nodded as I felt a strong pain in the back of my neck. I winced as I touched the wound. "What is that?" I asked, "That's how they take memories." she said. I nodded.

We got to a motorcyle and got onto it. I left my self listen for her heart beat again. We drove out of a garage and down a street. We flew by buildings on either side of us. I was leaning on the back on the girl. I was trying to hold on, not for her but for Aaron. I started to hear something so I lifted my head off of her. "I hear something, someone is coming." I said. I turned around and saw a guy run up to us. He must be a werewolf becasue I we stuck out his claws.

"Faster!" I yelled as I saw another one run up to us. They clawed at the bike, making sparks fly. We out drove them, "Two of them." I said as we turned the corner. I saw them get close again.  They clawed at the bike, making it almost lose it's balance. We out drove them again and turned out in front of a semi truck. We went around it and I saw us go straight for a wall. "No!" I yelled as she turned us around. We stopped and I saw the pair again. I saw her pull up the shade on her helment. "Remember when I said  hold on." she said. "hold on?" I asked. "Hold on." She confirmed as she put the shade down again. 

I watched one get down on the ground, as the other started sprinting and we started moving. We sped up as we got closer to them. The other jumped off of the back of the other. We turned another corned right before the other almost got us. I saw us heading towards a wall. "Whoa!" I said as we got closer. I felt us go through the window. I felt my self drift off into darkness. 

I woke up against a piece of wood. I was in a warehouse. I groaned and looked over at the girl. The bike was across the room and she took off her helmet. I looked over and I saw the two men walk through the window. Except this time they had Aaron. Aaron's beanie was gone and she had blood on her forehead. I could hear her heart beat. It was beating so fast. She is terrified. I could smell the blood coming from her. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled. I watched them throw her to the ground. Anger pulsed through me. "Isaac!" she yelled in tears. I looked over at her. "It's okay, Aaron. You are gonna be okay. I'm gonna get us out." I said. I saw her nod her head panicking. "Shut up." I heard on of them and they walked over to her and punched her hard. I saw her go limp on the floor. I could hear her pulse soften. Anger rushed through me. I watched them unzip their jackets and throw them off. 

One squated and the other crawled on top of the other. They started morphing into each other. I sat up as I watched it turn into one big werewolf. I turned over and started army crawling towards the bike. "Isaac! Get down!" I heard the girl. I heard a gun shot then electricity. I sat back up and saw the wolf break apart into two people. I turned back around and looked at the girl, I felt light headed. "I thought I told you to hold on." she said and I let the darkness take over me. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Isaac Lahey_

I heard Aaron's mom, "I know this one." I watched walk over to me. I needed to make sure Aaron was okay. I can still smell the blood coming from the deep cut on her stomach. "Go to your daughter, She's worse. I will heal." I said. Aaron's mom looked at me. "Just please go help her!" I yelled getting annoyed. I was wheeled into a room and put on a bed. They cleaned my wounds and put a bandage over it. I felt Aaron's mom lift it up. "Yeah, its healing. No one can see this. You are schedualed for surgery." she said. "I need you to do me two things, call Derek and check on Aaron. Is she awake yet? What is happening with her? Can I see her?" I asked her. "Well, Aaron, is in surgery right now. She is almost done. She has very deep cuts on her stomach, but I don't know if you could see her after." she said. 

I nodded, "I'm gonna see her anyway." I said to her. "I knew that." she said. I started to hear Aaron's heartbeat faster. "Isaac!" I heard Aaron. I started to sit up as Scotts mom started pushing me down. "No, its Aaron, she needs me." I said getting up. I took out the IV in my arm and walked out of the room. "Isaac." Scotts mom said. I looked at her, "Just call Scott." I said to her. She nodded. I saw Stiles' dad outside of a room with what I assume is a lawyer. I walked the other direction and I heard Aaron again. "Isaac! please get here." she said. 

I ran down the hallway and went to an elevator. I opened it and saw Aaron in a chair with werewolf in her face. I walked in and the doors shut behind us. I shifted all the way and pulled him away from her. I got in front of Aaron. She was in a wheel chair. "Isaac, be careful he's an alpha." She said. 

_Aaron McCall_

I watched Isaac lunge at the alpha. The alpha picked Isaac up and threw him up against a wall. "Please, don't hurt him." I said to the alpha. I heard the ding of the elevator, please let it be Scott or Derek. I looked over and saw Scott. Thank god. I watched him shift too. The alpha let go of Isaac. I watched Isaac get up and come towards me. His eyes were bright yellow and his teeth were razor sharp. He also had really long side burns tat connect to his hair.

 "Are you alright did you get stitched up?" he asked me concerned, while I saw the alpha pick Scott up and throw him down. "Yeah, it still hurts a bit, but I'll be fine." I said as I heard glass shatter. "Alright, I'm gonna help Scott." Isaac said. I nodded, "Please be careful." I said and he nodded. I felt him kiss my forehead and went off to fight.

I watched the alpha pick both Isaac and Scott up. "Don't you guys know what you are dealing with? I'm an alpha." he said. I heard the elevator ding again. Then, the alpha groaned in pain. I saw Isaac and Scott fall the ground. "So am I." I heard Derek. the alfa went flying down the hallway. I felt Isaac pick me up bridal style. I felt safe again.  He looked down at me, he was still shifted.  Derek looked at Scott, "Aren't you suposed to be in school." Derek said. 

_Isaac Lahey_

I carried Aaron back to her room. I saw Scott sitting there reading something in some magazine. I carried her and put her back on her bed. The doctors said it will be one more day before she can come home. Aaron fell asleep in my arms. "Isaac, why do you have my sister, oh and how did she end up at a werewolf fight last night?" Scott asked me angry. I put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Well, we were hanging out and the next thing I knew I was being dragged across a wearhouse with no sign of her." I said looking down. I protectivly stood by Aaron's bed. "You just don't hang out with a girl, especially one you like." Scott said walking up to me

I looked at Scott, "Alright it was a date." I said to him. "Well you didn't kiss her or anything?." Scott asked. I smiled and looked back at Aaorn. "You did, didn't you?" Scott said. "I did." I said looking back at him. I watched him put up a fist. "Not here, we can do this later." I said to Scott. He was nearly transformed. I watched him calm down as his eyes turned back to brown. "I don't want you guys seeing each other." Scott said and left. 

_Aaron McCall_

I woke up to hearing Allison's and lydia's voices. I sat up and leaned up against the headboard of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Allison asked me. I looked at her, "Honeslty I'm craving chocolate chip pancakes." I said to them. They both laughed, "You are so much like your brohter." Lydia said. I smiled. "Here, I'll text Isaac and tell him to bring you some after he's done fully healing." Allison said. "What do you mean, fully healing. I thought they already healed." I said worried. "An alpha's wound heals on the outside but not on the inside." Allison said. I nodded, "Besides, Isaac is safe, he is with Derek and Scott." Lydia said and I nodded. "So how was the date with Isaac last night?" Lydia asked. I smiled, "It was fun and sweet, besides the fact that we almost died." I said. Lydia and Allison both laughed.  

It was now dark and Isaac was here. He had brought me chocolate chip pancakes. He was sitting in the hospital bed with me. He kept feeding me pancakes. "Here comes the plane!" Isaac said making me laugh. "Really, Isaac, I'm not 5." I said and he laughed and ate the piece of pancake. "Yeah but you are mentally." he said. "True." I said laughing. Isaac got out his phone and took pictures of us together. "Aaron, you know I will do anything to make sure you are safe, right?" Isaac asked me. "Of course, I know you will." I said to him. "Do you trust me on full moons?" he asked me. I looked at him, "I will always trust you." I said and kissed his lips. He kissed back passionately. I put my hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him deepen the kiss, as we heard a knock at my door, then the door opened. 

"Really, Isaac." I heard my brother, making us pull away from each other. I looked at my brother. "We seriously need to talk about you two." Scott said sitting down next to the bed. "Well, I really like Isaac, a lot." I said looking at him. I saw Isaac smile down at me. "Well, I really like Aaron a lot." Isaac said which made me smile. "I don't want you guys together at all." He said looking at Isaac. I looked up at Isaac as saddness washed over me. "That means get out of the bed!" Scott yelled angry. I watched his eyes glow gold. I watched Scott run over to the bed and grab Isaac by the throat. Isaac's eyes were now glowing gold as Scott him up by throat. "Scott!" I yelled trying to get his attention. "Stop!" I yelled. "Let him go!" I said grabbing one of the doctor's needles next to me. I grabbed it and threw it into Scott's arm. Scott and Isaac looked at me. "Drop him!" I said angry. Scott dropped Isaac and took the needle out of his arm. I looked at Isaac, he was trying to regain his breath.

I watched their eyes go back to normal. "I'm gonna watch you tonight." Scott said and then he looked at Isaac, "You, leave." he said to Isaac. I looked as our eyes locked, he got off the ground and walked out of the room. Silence filled the room as I turned over in the bed. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaron McCall_

 

"I don't like this idea." I said as I stood by Isaac in their apartment. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Derek asked me as I looked at him. "I get out early." I said to him. "I definitely don't like this idea and I don't like him." Isaac said pacing back and forth across the room. "You'll be fine." Derek said. Isaac stopped and looked out of the huge window. "Does it have to be him." Isaac asked looking back at Derek. Isaac started walking towards the desk. "He knows how to do it, I don't. It'll be more dangrous if I try and do it myself." Derek said. Isaac was messing with something on the desk, "you know Scott doesn't trust him right and personally I trust Scott" Isaac told Derek. Derek looked up at Isaac, "Do you trust me?" Derek asked Isaac. 

Isaac hesitated, "Yeah." Isaac said. Derek looked back down at his book. "I still don't like him." Isaac said. "Nobody likes him." Derek said. The sliding medal door opened. I looked over and saw Peter. "Boys, F.Y. I, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impared but my hearing still works. So I hope you're comfertable saying whatever you are feeling straight to my face." Peter said. Derek looked up at him, "We don't like you." He said and slammed his book shut and put it on the table. Peter looked at me, "Anything you want to say, princess?" he asked. I looked at Isaac. I walked up next to Isaac. "First off don't call me that. Second, I don't trust you." I said to Peter. "Now shut up and help us." Derek said. Peter looked taken back, "Fair enough." Peter said and got out his claws. I got protective over Isaac as he stood up. 

Isaac was now sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. I was kneeling in front of Isaac. "I'm gonna be okay." Isaac said trying to reassure me about this plan. To be honest I was worried. "Alright, be careful." I said and kissed his forehead. I got up and walked over and sat by Derek. "Relax, I'll get more out of you when you're calm." Peter said. "How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter. "It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas. Since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One, slip, and you could paralyze someone, or kill them." Peter said and I stood up. "You...you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked. "Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter said. "Wait, does that mean that you-" Isaac was cut off by Peter cutting him in the neck. I watched Isaac's eyes turn bright yellow. Peter had one arm around Isaac's chest. Isaac had one hand on Peter's arm and the other trying to fight off his claws. I heard him groan in pain. "Stop you're hurting him!" I yelled. I watched Peter's eyes go bright blue. I could hear them both grunting. Derek shot up. "Wait, I see them." Peter said. 

Peter grunted a few more times before throwing himself off of Isaac. I watched Isaac hold on to his neck as he bent over in the chair. I ran over to him and kneeled down to face him. I grabbed Isaac's hands. "What'd you see?" Derek asked. "It was confusing." Peter said panting, "Um, im...images. Vague shapes." Peter said trying to regain his breath. "But you saw something." Derek said. "Isaac found them." Peter said. "Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked. Isaac looked from me to Peter. "I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter said. "But you did see them." Derek said sounding annoyed. "Worse." Peter said. "Deucallon." Derek said. "He was talking about something, about time running out." Peter said. I looked back at Isaac as he looked a Derek. "What does it mean?" Isaac asked. "He's gonna kill them." Derek said looking at Peter. "No no no no, he didn't mean that, he did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said. "when is the next full moon?" Derek asked. "Tomorrow night." Peter said. Isaac and I both looked at each other.

~~~

_Aaron McCall_

I stood next to Isaac as Stiles, Derek, and Scott put a whole bunch of ice in a tub full of cold water. "Obviously, its not ging to be particularly...comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, You'll slip into a trace-like state." Dr. Deaton said. "Like being hypnotized." Isaac said as we walked into the small room with ex rays on the wall. The silver tub was in the middle of the room. "Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It will let us access your subconscious mind." Dr. Deaton said. I watched Isaac squat and lean against the tub. "How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked. "Very slow." Dr Deaton said. "Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked. "Nearly dead." Dr Dean said. I looked down at Isaac. I watched Isaac touch the water. He winced and threw his hand out of the water. "It's safe, though, right." Isaac asked. I looked at Dr. Deaton. "Do you want me to answer honestly?" Dr. Deaton asked. "No. No, not really." Isaac said. 

Isaac got off of the floor, "If it looks to risky you dont have to do this." Derek said. I looked at Derek. "Yeah, I agree with Derek." I said worried. Isaac looked at me and walked over to me. "I'm gonna be fine." Isaac said, grabbing my hands in his. "I can't belive I'm about to say this, if you think it's gonna help with everything then do it. I'm just asking you to be careful." I said to him. "I will be I promise." Isaac smiled. I felt Scott's eyes on us, "okay." I said and cupped his face with my hands. I stood on my toes and kissed his forehead and Isaac put his head on mine, he kissed my forehead. 

I walked over to the tub with Isaac. I stood next to Dr. Deaton and Scott. Derek was on the other side of the tub. I watched Isaac take off his grey colored sweater and give it to me. Lets just say I was staring. Isaac exhaled one last time and got in the tub. I heard Isaac start gasping. I watched Scott and Derek put their hands on his shoulders. I watched them push Isaac under, I closed my eyes not wanting to see this. "Stiles maybe you should take Aaron out of the room." Dr Deaton said to Stiles. I felt Stiles pull me out of the room. 

"Stiles, what if they kill him?" I asked panicking. "They, won't I trust them." Stiles said trying to calm me. I heard Isaac roar loudly. "Get him back under." I heard Dr. Alan. I looked at Stiles. "I can't listen to this." I said almost wanting to cry. Stiles pulled me into his arms. I could hear Isaac grunting. "Hold him down." Dr. Deaton said. "We are trying." Derek said. I didn't hear Isaac struggling anymore. Did they kill him? I looked up at Stiles. I ran back in the room, they all looked at me. I looked in the tub and saw Isaac as he floated up to the surface. He looked almost lifeless. I put my hand over my mouth as tears streamed down my face. I heard him inhale air, which means that hes not dead. "Now, remember only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Dr. Deaton  said. 

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Dr. Deaton asked for a response. It felt like an a centery before he asnwered, "Yes, I can hear you." Isaac said.  "This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" He asked. "Yes." Isaac said calmly. "I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Dr. Deaton said. The night I went on the date with Isaac. I could hear it thunderstorming outside. "I want you to remember it for me. In as vivid detail as possible, Like you're actually there again." Dr Deaton said."I don't wanna do that. I don't...I don't wanna do that." Isaac said, I could hear the panic in his voice. Light's started flickering around the exray room. "Just relax, They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Dr. Deaton said. "I don't wanna do that.-" Isaac got cut off by Dr. Deaton, "It's all right." he said. "I dont wanna do that." Isaac said and they started putting their hands on his chest. "Relax" Dr Deaton said as Isaac grunted. Dr. Deanton looked at me. "Try and calm him." Dr Deaton said to me. I nodded. I walked over to the tub. I put my hand on Isaac's chest. I felt him jump against my touch. Scott, Stiles, and Derek all looked at me. I looked up at three of them. "Isaac, it's me, Aaron McCall." I said to him. I felt Isaac calm down under my touch. "Aaron, please help." Isaac said making me sad. I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Isaac, I need you to calm down, nothing can hurt you, I'm here. I'm gonna be right here the whole time." I said wanting to sob. "Aaron, please don't cry." Isaac said. "If I calm down, you have to calm down." Isaac said. "Okay Isaac." I said keeping my hand on his chest. 

"Good, now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Dr. Deaton asked. "It's not... It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac said. "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Dr. Deaton asked. I could feel Isaac breathing under my hand. "It's dusty, so empty." Isaac said. "Like an abandonded building?" Dr Deaton asked. I could feel his breathing get even shallower under my hand. "Isaac?" Dr. Deaton asked. I started shaking. "Someone's here." Isaac said in a panic. "Someone's here!" Isaac said and grabbed my arm. His strong grip pulled me closer to him, he's probably gonna leave bruises. "Isaac relax." Dr. Deaton said. "No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac yelled, his grip tightening around my arm. Scott and Dereks put there hands on his chest. Isaac screamed and moved around in the tub, "Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good." Dr. Deaton said and Isaacs grip loosened around my arm. I looked at my arm and a huge bruise like an hand print was around my arm. "Now tell us what you see, tell us everything." Dr. Deaton said

Isaac opened his eyes, "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." he said. "Is he talking to Erica?" Dr. Deaton asked. "I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I can't...I can't see either of them." Isaac said shivering with each pause. "Can you hear anything else?" Dr. Deaton asked. "They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. Worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac said as it kept thunderstorming. "If they're locked in together on the full moon, They're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said. "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" He asked Isaac. "No." Isaac said. "Do you know what kinda of room it is? Is there any kinda of a marker? A number on door? A sign?" Dr. Deaton asked.

Isaac gasped and shot up out of the tub. "They...they... they're here." Isaac said. I looked around. "It's alright. Just tell us." Dr. Deaton said. "They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac yelled panicking. "This isn't working. Isaac where are you?" Derek asked. Isaac was panicking in the tub. He was shaking under my touch. "I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac yelled. "Isaac, where are you?" he asked. "His heart rate, he can go into shock." Dr. Deaton yelled. "Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled at Derek. "Derek, let him go!" I yelled at him. "Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek asked ignoring us. "A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac yelled. Isaac shot up. "I saw it! I saw the name." he said. getting out of the tub. I walked over to him as Dr. Deaton handed him a towel. "It's, uh... Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's um... It's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac said and looked down at me. "You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked. "No." Isaac said. "You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles said. "What body?" Isaac asked. "Erica. You said it was Erica." Isaac said. 

"She's not dead!" Derek said. He said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretaitons." Stiles said. I sat by Isaac, he was leaning his head on mine. I could tell he was exhausted. "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked Stiles. "Someone else, obviously." Stiles said. "And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved you guys." Scott said motioning to Isaac and I. "No, she wasn't like you guys." I said. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said. "What if that's how Erica died? They, like, put them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome" Stiles said. By now Isaac was dry and he had his shirt on. "Then we get them out tonight." Derek said. "Be smart about this Derek, you can't just go storming in." Dr Deaton said. "If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek said. "But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Dr. Deaton said. "We need a plan." Scott said. "How are gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked. "Uh, I think someone already did. 'Beacon Hills bank closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it proabably won't take long to find out." Stiles said. "How long?" Derek asked. "it's the Internet, Derek." Stiles said smirking, "Okay, minutes." Stiles said. 

By now Isaac and I were at my house, in my room. I was in Isaac's arms, "did I do this to you?" Isaac asked me sitting up as he grabbed my arm. I was still laying down. Isaac was leaning over me, his blue eyes pierced through me. "Isaac, it wasn't you're fault, okay. It was when you were under." I said. He traced the hand print on my arm. "Tomorrow's the full moon." Isaac said. "What do you think I'm gonna do to you then?" Isaac asked. I looked up at him. "I trust you. You aren't gonna hurt me." I said. I heard Isaac yawn, "I should probably go before Scott gets home so he doesn't beat me." Isaac said. I looked up at him. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said to him. He nodded and kissed my lips. I kissed back and he pulled away. I watched Isaac open my window and swiftlly jump out of it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it too long?


	4. Chapter 4

_Aaron McCall_

"We are here!" Lydia said as she pulled up to the high school. "Great." I said  grumply as I got out of the car. I stared at the Beacon Hills high school not wanting to go in it. I was wearing skinny jean's and Isaac's lacrosse hoodie with a pair of black converse. It said Beacon Hills on the top, it had two lacrosse sticks in the middle, and then lacrosse under the two sticks. On the back it had Lahey and his jersey number under it. "Come on now lets not be grumpy." I heard Isaac say as he grabbed my hand. I smiled and turned to face him realizing the full moon is tonight. "Isaac..." I said sighing. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked concerned. I looked up at him, "Tonight's a full moon, the alpha pack. I can tell it's gonna be a stressfull day and night." I said looking up at Isaac. "I know Aaron, but let's just make today great." Isaac said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and we walked in to school. Isaac and I have Economics and physical education together. Physical education being the first class. We have it will Scott and Stiles. "Let's go to P.E." Isaac said smiling. I groaned as he pulled me along.

We got to the lockerooms and split. I walked into the girls lockeroom and walked to my locker. I unlocked my locker and pulled out black nike shorts with a tee shirt that said Beacon Hills lacrosse, with my sports bra. I got undressed and put on my gym clothes. I put my hair up in a bun, put on my nike running shoes, and walked out into the gym. I saw Isaac laughing with Stiles and my brother. I smiled and ran over to them. "I heard we are running laps all of class after we stretch, did you bring you inhaler?" Scott asked me. Just like Scott I have severe asthma. "Fuck! I forgot it." I said face palming. "It's alright, just don't go as hard as usual." Isaac said. I smiled. "Okay." I said. "Damn! McCall's sister is looking good today." I heard one of the boy's in the class. Must be a freshman. I looked at Isaac, he looked mad. I grabbed Isaac's hand in an attemp to calm him. "Yeah no kidding, maybe we could get some." another one said. I felt Isaac's claws in my hand.

I turned around and looked at Isaac. His eyes were gold. "Isaac, calm down." I said. I felt him let go of my hand and lunge at them. I ran over to Isaac and tried to pull Isaac off of the boy. "Lahey! Lady McCall! Lunch detention." I heard the couch yell. I grabbed Isaac and pulled him off of the boy. I pulled him to the other side of the gym"Isaac, calm down." I said and looked up at him. His eyes were now back to normal, his claws were gone, and his teeth were normal. "Isaac." I said again and he looked at me. "guys! we are going out to the forest and running." Coach yelled and blew his wistle making Isaac and I pull away from him. 

We walked outside to the forest. Trees were surrounding us. We started running. I let everything take over me, to forget about everything. All I wanted was Isaac to be okay. He's like a ticking time bomb and I just wanted Scott to let us be together. I stopped running when I noticed I couldn't breathe. I felt my chest tighten. Oh god I'm having an asthma attack. I tried breathing again but it hurt. I fell into the grass. I watched both Scott and Isaac come out of no where. I saw Scott pull out his old rescue enhaler. I opened my mouth and Scott put it up to my mouth. Scott squeezed the top and I felt my airways open up again. I gasped for air as I hugged my brother. "Thank you." I said and he wrapped his arms around me. "What, what is this?" Coached asked almost yelling. "She was having an asthma attack." Isaac said. "Wait she has asthma? Am I supposed to know that?" Coach asked. "Yes!" Scott and Isaac both yelled angry.  

I sat next to Isaac in lunch detention. Mr. Harrison paced the room in the front of the class. "Isaac Lahey and Aaron McCall reorganize the janitor's closet." he yelled. I looked at Isaac, he does really like small spaces since you know, his dad put him in a freezer for most of his life. We got out of our seats and walked to the janitors closet. We walked in and I looked at Isaac. He looked panicked. "Small spaces remember." Isaac said. "Yeah, just try to forget about it." I said starting to clean everything. I heard the door slam shut and the lights went out. "No, no, no, no!" Isaac yelled trying to open the door. "Maybe it's locked from the outside." I said. Isaac started panicking, I watched his eyes start to glow gold. "Isaac, look at me, it's okay." I said cupping his face lightly with my hands. I saw his teeth come out, great. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "Isaac stop!" I yelled. 

I watched Scott pull Isaac off of me, he threw him outside of the closet. I looked down at my arm and two deep cuts were there. "I did that, didn't I." Isaac said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Isaac said. I sat down next to him. Isaac held my arm in his "It's not your fault, you didn't mean to do it." I said to him trying to calm him. "It's the twins, they are trying to get to you both, they are trying to get you both angry." I said looking at Scott. "Yeah but this, this is too far." Scott said. I nodded. "We just need to get them angry." Isaac said. I looked at him, "How?" I asked. "Motorcycle." Scott said looking at Isaac. I saw Isaac grin, I smiled. 

I sat in Mr. Blake's class next to my brother. Scott was sitting next to the twins. I watched as Scott started pulling out stolen motorcycle parts. I looked towards the door as I heard Isaac on the stolen motorcycle. I watched Aiden get out of his seat and run out of the classroom. Mr. Blake looked confused. I heard Isaac come closer to the classroom. We got out of our seats and walked outside of the classroom. I saw Aiden on the motorcycle. Isaac walked over to me, "nice." I said to him. "Thanks." he said as the last bell rang.

_Isaac Lahey_

I walked into Derek's loft that I'm staying at. I walked in and Derek looked at me. He looked mad, "You can't stay here anymore." Derek said looking down. My face dropped, "What do you mean? Where am I supposed to go?" I asked getting angry. Derek looked back up at me. "I don't know but it's too much now with Cora here now." Derek said. I looked down not knowing what to do. I grabbed my bag and left his house. There's only one place where I know to go. I walked out into the pouring ran and starting running to Aaron's house. I climbed into her window and I saw her sitting at her desk. Her room was blue and grey. She had an acoustic guitar in the corner of her room with band poster's everywhere. I dropped my bag and she jumped. I watched her turn around, she looked concerned. "Isaac what are you doing here, take that shirt off before you get a cold." she said walking up to me. "Ok, Derek kicked me out and I need somewhere to stay." I said and took the shirt off. She looked up at me, "You can stay here, don't worry." I said looking up at him. "Thank you." I said to her. "Don't be, go take a warm shower and calm your nerves. I'll talk to Scott and my mom." She said. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. 

_Aaron McCall_

I knocked on my brother's door. "Come in!" I heard Scott. I walked in and he was on his bed with some book in front of him.z "Derek kicked Isaac out of his place so now he's staying here." I said to Scott. His head shot up at me. "He's not sleeping in your room." Scott said. I nodded, "He can use the guest room." Scott said. I nodded and left Scott's room. I walked back into my room and I saw Isaac in just a towel. He looked down at me as I felt my face turn hot. "Sorry." I said looking down. I felt Isaac cup my face gently with his hand. "It's okay." Isaac said, his ocean blue eyes piercing through me. I felt him put his lips on mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I pulled him back to the bed and he hovered over me. Isaac deepened the kiss. I felt Isaac move his lips down to my neck. I felt him start to kiss and suck on my neck.

 I heard the door open, making us pull away from each other. "Isaac is officially not staying in your room." I heard my mom. My eyes went huge as Isaac got off of me. Isaac sat next to me and scratched his neck awkwardly. "Mom." I said looking at her. "I'm gonna be back in five minutes and Isaac I want to see you have clothes on." Mom said and left the room. I looked at Isaac and he chuckled. "It's not funny." I said hitting him with a pillow. Isaac laughed and got off of my bed, "I'm gonna put on clothes now." Isaac said and I nodded and left the room.

I shut the door behind me and saw Scott, his eyes were glowing yellow. "I heard all of that." He said trying to control his anger. "Scott, please, can you just listen to me." I said to him as we stood in the hallway. "I don't want you with him." Scott said angry. "Scott please listen to me." I said as I saw his claws come out. Scott got into my face and had me pinned up against the door. I felt his claws dig into my skin. I felt tears slip from my eyes as they got deeper in my skin. "Stop, you're hurting me!" I said tears spilling from my eyes. I felt the door come out from behind me. Isaac put me behind him. "Don't hurt her." Isaac said as his eyes started to glow gold. I watched Isaac slam the door on Scott. I looked up at Isaac, "Did he hurt you?" Isaac asked. "No, I'm fine." I said as pulled me into his strong arms. "Okay." Isaac said.

 


End file.
